Dodge Viper SRT-10 ACR (ZB II)
The Dodge Viper ACR (American Club Racing) (ZB II) was first introduced in 1999 and is based on the SRT-10 (ZB II). It features much more drastic upgrades compared to the first ACR. These include street-legal racing tyres, two-piece brake rotors, adjustable suspension and a significant aerodynamic revision. The engine was not modified in any manner making it identical to the SRT-10 Coupé in terms of horsepower and torque output. A 2010 Viper SRT-10 ACR lapped the Nordschleife course of the Nürburgring with a time of 7:12.13. ''Need for Speed: World'' The Viper SRT-10 ACR was made available in Need for Speed: World on May 18, 2012 as a tier 3. Since August 22, 2012, it has been featured as an A class vehicle. The Elite SRT-10 ACR design is associated with high speed police pursuits vehicles. This design is heavily orientated towards police strobe lighting high speed performance. It is the second Elite model to feature a loudspeaker function and the first to feature toggleable police lights. Pressing "K" will play a police siren that can be heard by all players and pressing "L" will toggle the police lights. The SRT-10 ACR is capable of out accelerating multiple Class A vehicles due to it coming equipped with Medion tuned-pro performance parts. It is best suited towards an acceleration and handling bias performance parts. The handling of the ACR is heavy and will imply understeer at high speeds but is more than capable of sustaining the ACR at moderate speeds through complex course sections. The body kit for the ACR is much wider than the standard Dodge Viper SRT-10 and features many air ducts so that the Elite Cop can sustain adequate grip at high speeds. It is also fitted with a large rear spoiler and a police strobe lights on multiple body panels including the roof. Elite (SpeedBoost) The Elite style is a uniquely altered elite variation of the regular Viper SRT-10 ACR. It is altered to the style of a high-speed police interceptor and costs . It was released on May 18, 2012, and is the first cop edition car to feature an audible police siren. It is fitted with Medion tuned quality performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and selection of aftermarket parts. Elite (Cash) The Elite style is a uniquely altered elite variation of the regular Viper SRT-10 ACR. It is altered to the style of a high-speed police interceptor and costs . It was released on June 4, 2015 as part of the End of the World event. It is fitted with Medion tuned quality performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and selection of aftermarket parts. ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) The Dodge Viper SRT-10 ACR appears in ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) as an Exotic Series racer vehicle, and as an SCPD Speed Enforcement unit. The racer vehicle is unlocked upon the player earning a total of 875,000 racer bounty. The SCPD unit is unlocked upon the player earning a total of 427,500 cop bounty. Despite the low top speed, the ACR is considered as one of the best Exotic Series cars alongside the Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren Stirling Moss Edition due to its strong nitrous, drifting ability and great speed recovery. The SCPD ACR is also well-regarded as one of the best Speed Enforcement cars. Due to its handling characteristics, the ACR is generally more suited to racing routes consisting lots of long and wide high-speed turns. Gallery Dodge Viper SRT10 ACR Elite police world.jpg|Need for Speed: World (Elite) ACR_1-copy_924x519.jpg|Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) (SCPD) Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010)